Mitchell Riders series
The Mitchell Riders series is a collection of racing games in the ''Mitchell Van Morgan'' series. The series features Team Mitchell partaking in Extreme Gear racing against their rivals the Babylon Rogues in various competitions such as the EX World Grand Prix. The Mitchell Riders series is noticeable for introducing the Extreme Gear racing sport and Babylon lore. List of games *''Mitchell Riders'' (Nintendo GameCube, Xbox, PS2 and PC) ::First game in the series. Marquessa hoasts the first EX World Grand Prix, which is actually a scheme for him to get the Treasure of Babylon. *''Mitchell Riders 2'' (Wii, PlayStation 2 and Xbox) ::Replaces Air with Gravity Points. The heroes are after the Ark of the Cosmos which allows them to manipulate gravity. *''Mitchell Riders: Freestyle'' (Xbox 360 - Kinect required) ::A new EX World Grand Prix where Team Mitchell and the Babylon Rogues settle the score, along with the newcomers Team Ebony and Team Carolyn. The racer V-10000B is revealed to be Metal Mitchell collecting racing data on the competition. Air powered boards return. *''Mitchell Riders 4: Ultra Free Ride '' (Xbox One - Xbox One Kinect required) ::Replaces Air with Gravity Points. The heroes are after the Ark of the Cosmos which allows them to manipulate gravity. *''Mitchell Riders Collection'' (Xbox One) ::First compiliation game in the series to feature the Mitchell Rider games from the series that compiles some older titles. Gameplay As a racing game, the objective is to pass the finishing line first before the other competition, though different objectives maybe available depending on the available challenges. Extreme Gear would require air to function or force the rider to run slower on foot. Air can be restored with various tricks of ramps or by riding on others turbulance, the later being a more effective method of both gaining air as well as advancing past whomever produced the slipstream. However in later games slipstreams become less useful. Mitchell Riders 2 drops the concept of air for Gravity Points, allowing players to ride indefinately unless using Gravity Actions. Mitchell Riders: Freestyle return the use of air, but with full-body motion control. Trivia *In the Mitchell Riders series, everyone wears exclusive sports attire when racing, such as new shoes, gloves or eye-protection. Carolyn, Jennifer and Marquessa who appear in usual clothes in cutscenes also switch to their sport attire when riding Extreme Gear. *Sega Superstars can be unlocked and playable in the Mitchell Riders games along with Sega-themed courses: **NiGHTS, Ulala and AiAi are unlockable in Mitchell Riders as well as courses Sega Carnival and Sega Illusion. Opa Opa is also one of the available Extreme Gears to purchase in the game for 2,500 Rings. **Amigo, NiGHTS and Billy Hatcher are unlockable in Mitchell Riders 2 as well as the Sega themed courses '80s Boulevard and '90s Boulevard. **''Mitchell Riders: Freestyle'' is the only Mitchell Riders game without additional Sega characters or courses. Gallery Sonic_Riders_Coverart.png|''Sonic Riders'' SonicRiders2.png|''Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity'' Sonic-Free-Riders-cover.jpg|''Sonic Free Riders'' Games by Series Mitchell Riders series